


There Beneath the Palisade

by TheAwkwardOne6



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Summary: Hakoda just wants to tell his kids that he’s dating Bato. Why does Sokka have to keep coming out?
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 361





	There Beneath the Palisade

“I’m bisexual,” Sokka told Hakoda, fidgeting with his hands and not looking at his father.

He stood up, looked his son in the eyes, and pulled him in for a hug, feeling Sokka quiver in his arms.

“I love you, Sokka. Nothing will change that,” he promised firmly. 

Sokka sighed with relief and hugged his dad back. 

* * *

  
  


Hakoda was happy for his son. Of course he was. He was just a little annoyed. He and Bato had been planning on telling the kids about their relationship for a few weeks now, but now he was worried that the revelation might steal Sokka’s thunder.

  
And Sokka was so excited, too.

He bought a bisexual pride flag with his own money, started gushing about a boy in his class whom he liked named Zuko, and kept talking to his friend Suki about how accepting his dad was.

How could Hakoda take away his moment?

No, he and Bato would wait a few weeks. Then they’d announce the news. 

* * *

  
  


“Sokkkkkaaaaa,” Katara giggled, watching her brother squirm as he texted frantically, his face red. “We all know who you’re textiiiing~”

“Shut up!” He blushed, hiding his face in his keyboard. 

Bato sighed. “Sokka, can you put your phone down for a second? Your father and I want to share something.”

Sokka huffed and turned it off.

“Okay, so...” Bato took a deep breath and grabbed Hakoda’s hand. 

“Over the past two months, Bato and I have—“ Hakoda was cut off by Sokka squealing as he looked at his phone.

“HE SAID YES!!! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!” Sokka leapt up and started punching the air and jumping, obviously unable to stay still. He stopped only to start texting who Hakoda assumed was his new boyfriend.

Once he had calmed down, he sat back down at the table. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. You’re in your first relationship. You’re allowed to be excited,” Bato smiled.

Sokka grinned, biting his lip. “Yeah…. So what were you guys gonna say?”

“Well—“

“Doesn’t matter,” Hakoda cut him off.

Bato raised an eyebrow, and he gestured to Sokka.

_Don’t steal his moment._

Bato seemed to understand. 

* * *

  
“Make sure to be safe,” Hakoda said. “You know how everything works?”

Sokka was covering his ears in horror. “We’re just going on a date to the movies!”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. I know what teenage boys get up to. I used to be one.”

Sokka paled. “I did NOT need that mental image—“

Hakoda laughed. “I’m just teasing. Have fun with Zuko.”

“I will, Dad,” he said.

A grey car pulled up to the driveway and a young boy, around 16 years old, got out and started walking up to the house. He seemed to be a little startled when he saw Hakoda. He had dark hair, brown eyes that looked nearly golden, and a scar that covered the left side of his face. 

“Hello. You must be Zuko?” Hakoda guessed.

The boy nodded. “Uh, yeah…. You’re Sokka’s dad?”

He nodded. “You can call me Hakoda. Nice to meet you.”

He shook the boy’s hand and gave him a warm smile. Zuko smiled back.

Sokka awkwardly pulled Zuko away from his father. “Okay, we’re off! Bye, Dad!”

“Bye, Sokka!” Hadoka chuckled.   
  


* * *

  
After a few weeks had passed, Hakoda decided it had been long enough and invited Bato to have dinner with his family once again. This time they would finally manage to tell the kids about their relationship. Third time’s the charm, right?

“So, your father and I have something we’d like to say.” Bato took Hakoda’s hand into his own.

Hakoda nodded. “Bato and I are in a relationship.”

“Umm…, okay?” Katara said, her brow furrowed like she was confused. 

“Were we not supposed to know?” Sokka asked, equally puzzled. 

“Wait, you knew?” Hakoda asked. 

The kids nodded. 

“He spends the night here all the time.”

“And we saw you kissing him on the cheek in the living room the other day.”

“And you introduce each other as ‘partners’ to everyone you meet.”

“And we see the way you guys look at each other.”

“And we saw you go out to dinner one time when we snuck— never mind,” Sokka quickly cut himself off. 

Hakoda stared at his plate, perplexed by his own obliviousness. “I can’t believe it.”

Bato snickered. “We’re so dumb.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to wwjacksparrowd on tumblr for beta reading!


End file.
